She's Not There
by ladynightshade1
Summary: Sam tries to save Mercedes from a terrible end, but he's too late... she's not there...


**A/N: Hi guys! Its been a while since I've wrote anything EVER so I'm kinda rusty. I posted this on tumblr and it had a good response. Its kinda angsty so get your tissues... Enjoy.**

Water ran over Sam's head as he stood there numb in the shower. He watched dark crimson run down his body and into the drain. It got harder everyday, putting the people he cared about out of their misery. Today it was Quinn. He found her in the history section of the library feasting on a nameless (and faceless) freshman by the looks of it. He always had to remind himself before he left the safety of boys locker room that every person he killed was not there anymore. They were taken over by this crazy virus. Sam never thought he would have to use his own zombie apocalypse survival plan in real life. No matter how many times he read World War Z or played Dead Island would have prepared him for this. And what killed him the most was that he couldn't find _her_.

The whole thing started on a Monday afternoon at early lunch. He and Mercedes was sitting at their usual spot by a large window, sharing some tater tots. She look extra beautiful that day, wearing a yellow scoop neck dress and her hair tumbling over her shoulders. He was about to pull her into a kiss when there was a loud growl and commotion from the other side of the lunch room.

"OH MY GOD! HE BIT ME!" a Cherrio screamed.

A boy jumped on top of the tables charging at anyone in his way. He was a sickly color with the Cherrio's blood dripping from his mouth. Everyone ran away from him in a panicked wave. Sam picked up one of the chairs and threw it through the window, grabbed Mercedes and bolted out the building."What the hell is going on!" screamed Mercedes as he pulled her along, " That kid was bitting people!"" We got to get out of the main building!" yelled Sam, " We'll got to the locker rooms!"As they were crossing the yard a mass of people came crashing into them, all bloodied and bit up." MERCY! HOLD ON TO ME!" screamed Sam."SAM!"Sam gripped on to her fingers for dear life, but started to feel her slip away from him. He saw her brown eyes full of fear and frenzied but she was pushed away with the rest of the crowd. All he heard was the long scream of his name.

Its now Sunday. Its been a week of this virus and Sam was sure that most of the undead inhabitants of McKinley High moved out into the city, are food for the other walking dead or still roasting in the large bomb fire in the football field. He also found every member of New Directions and took them out as humanely as possible except for _her_. Sam almost didn't want to find her. He almost had the hope that he would find her kicking zombie ass like him and surviving. But that hope was extinguished when he found an undead with the yellow fabric of her dress in its mouth. Sam almost hurled at the thought of her being eaten… now he really had to find her.

Sam pushed the lockers away from the door and exited out on to the field. He passed the decomposing mass of bodies and entered the school once again, hopefully for the last time. Sam walked through the halls quietly, listening for any sounds at all. Then he heard it, moan that came from the lunch room. He opened the door quietly seeing a figure standing by the large window. Sam can just see a bit of yellow through the caked on dirt and blood. Her dress was ripped to shreds, her skin grey and dead. _I can't believe I let this happen…_ thought Sam as a tear fell down his cheek."Mercy…" said Sam in a small voiceShe turned to him and he almost broke down. Her eyes were glazed over and milky and her face gruesome. Sam closed his eyes and said to himself " _ She's not there…"_ Sam took out a knife and charged at her. She grabbed at him and bit him when the knife sank into her. She let out a horrible scream as she slid to the floor in Sam's arms. "I'm so sorry Mercy… I love you…" whispered Sam. He closed her eye lids and he started to feel the effects of her bite. Sam reached up with the knife at his own neck and drove it in deep.

**A/N: What do you think? Review please and tell me what you think!**


End file.
